


Зверобой и полынь

by Suireine



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suireine/pseuds/Suireine
Summary: Однажды Фрэнсис Дэшвуд и Ян ван Рутберг решают проверить правдивость слухов о кладбищенских призраках.





	Зверобой и полынь

**Author's Note:**

> young!Фрэнсис Дэшвуд, young!Ян ван Рутберг

Вечер наползал на Камазен медленно и неотвратимо, а прощальные лучи дневного светила истончались с каждым новым движением большой стрелки часов на городской ратуше. Жители столицы, задержавшиеся на улице допоздна, спешили укрыться в уютных домах и плотно закрыть ставни: слишком холодной, по-осеннему дождливой была погода, слишком мрачными чудились уставшему взору удлиняющиеся тени на стенах. Двое мальчишек брели по полупустынной мостовой, их угловатые и нескладные фигуры в потрёпанной одежде казались призрачными в извивающемся змеиными кольцами тумане. Бледные огоньки фонарей загорались один за другим, сияя болотными всполохами из преданий, что манили путников за собой. Дальше, дальше, пока не ступила бы их нога в трясину, из которой не было возврата.

— Ты принёс? — спросил один из мальчишек. Он был на голову выше своего собеседника, а на его тёмно-рыжих волосах оседали мелкие капельки тумана и искрились в жёлтой лужице света одноногого фонарного столба.

— Конечно, Дэшвуд, я ведь не так забывчив, как ты, — послышалась возня, в руках у Яна ван Рутберга — именно так звали спутника рыжего мальчика — появилось два небольших мешочка, один из них он вручил Дэшвуду. Потянуло травяной горечью, запахом летних лугов и сухостью бесконечно длинных, солнечных дней. Мальчишка принял подарок и, цокнув языком, хитро прищурился:

— Зверобой и полынь? Уверен, что несколько высушенных травинок здесь помогут?

— Если ты сомневаешься, то можешь отдать мои травы обратно, — рука Рутберга в странном балахоне, слишком длинном и широком для его тонкокостного стана, требовательно вытянулась, но Дэшвуд ловким жестом спрятал мешочек за пазуху и растянул губы в улыбке.

— Нет уж, никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться, — отрезал он и, бросив взгляд на Рутберга, непринуждённой походкой зашагал по улице. Словно и не было опасности, что могла подстерегать их в той сомнительной авантюре, в которую он успел втянуть своего друга, словно не предупреждающе и заунывно выл ветер, трепя полы одеяний Рутберга и качая флюгеры на высоких столичных домах. Шутка ли — отправиться ночью на камазенское кладбище да проверить, правду ли рассказывают рыночные старухи-зеленщицы о призраках, блуждающих в сумраке между покосившихся надгробий. А слухов этих с прошлой недели ходило превеликое множество: поговаривали, будто призраки сизой вереницей скользили у самых дорожек, вплетая в песнь ветра свои стоны и жалобные мольбы. А людей, коим не посчастливилось встретить их на пути, могли свести с ума многоголосым шёпотом и гулом в ушах. Старый выпивоха Пэтер, вернувшийся с кладбищенской территории, за проставленную чарочку всем и каждому в трактире мог рассказать, будто видел их как наяву.

Дэшвуд хорошо помнил тот день, когда, пробравшись вместе с Рутбергом в прокуренный зал — такой маленький, что негде было упасть и яблоку, — слушал рассказ незадачливого пьянчуги. Пэтер Брег — бывший моряк торгового судна, а ныне сторож вышеупомянутого камазенского кладбища — тогда сидел в окружении зевак, медленно цедил купленную ему выпивку, потирая раскрасневшийся нос, и басил своим зычным голосом о страшных испытаниях, выпавших на его долю в прошлую ночь.

— И тут чую, будто в ухо могильным холодом дыхнуло, — хмельной напиток опять влился в его раскрасневшиеся губы, а сам их обладатель обвёл всех присутствующих заговорщицким взглядом. Капли пива стекали по его усам, и он отёр их воротом изгвазданной рубашки, — поворачиваюсь я медленно, а самого пот прошибает, да ноги ватными становятся, будто пил три дня не просыхая.

— А ты и пил три дня! — донёсся недовольный женский голос откуда-то из толпы, тут же сопровождаемый громогласным хохотом.

— Молчи, женщина! Что ты знать-то можешь, не мешай мне тут, — старик приосанился, погладил мшистую бородку, вновь возвращаясь к повествованию: — Так на чём это я? А, да, глядь — правда за моей спиной что-то. Тень какая-то, да лоскуты одежды вокруг, словно собаками подранные, тянутся, так и хотят вокруг меня обвиться. Тут уж я припустил, побежал, дороги не разбирая, откуда и прыть взялась в мои лета. А всё же думаю, что не оторваться мне, вот-вот холодные руки сомкнутся на шее, душить начнут. Перекрестился я и воззвал к Господу Богу, клятвенно пообещал, что пить брошу... — он перевёл взгляд на кружку. — В смысле, брошу пить хотя бы водку — и тут... как провалюсь вниз! Ох, вот вам зуб даю, думал, это меня черти на тот свет утянуть решили раньше срока. Оказалось — упал в вырытую могилу... А духи, словно не заметив меня, мимо пролетели. Может, и правда услышали меня на Небесах, может, просто случай. Да только так и просидел я там, значит, ёжась от холода, пока не забрезжил рассвет. Хорошо хоть бутылочка живительной влаги не дала совсем уж окоченеть.

— Да знаем мы твою живительную влагу, всё самогон во фляжке носишь, — не преминул вставить словцо всё-тот же женский голос.

— Якорь тебе в глотку, Марианна! Прекрати меня перебивать!

Но перебивать уже было нечего. Собравшиеся в тесной таверне люди услышали всё, что хотели, и медленно разбредались по своим делам, дивясь рассказу и усмехаясь перебранке отца с бойкой дочерью, решившей устроить ему выволочку за позднее возвращение домой. Кто-то считал его рассказ бредом пьяного старика, кто-то настороженно озирался по сторонам, будто и правда поверил в призраков, а вот Фрэнсису Дэшвуду с того дня не давало покоя глупое, мальчишеское желание увидеть всё воочию.

— Дэшвуд, мы пришли, эй, Дэшвуд, очнись! — Рутбрег легко сжал его плечо, понукая не витать в облаках. Над их головами высилась тёмная громада врат кладбища. Массивная цепь опоясывала чугунные прутья, подобно устроившейся на ночлег змее. Рутберг подошёл к ней поближе, подёргал ржавый замок, но тот сидел на своём месте крепко, совсем не собираясь открывать юнцам проход.

— И что теперь? — вопросительно изогнув брови, спросил Рутберг. Это мероприятие до сих пор вызывало у него опасение и казалось крайне сомнительным, но проследить за одним рыжим дуралеем, чтобы не наделал глупостей, не упал куда-то да не сломал ногу, стоило.

— А вот что, — отмычка сверкнула в ловких пальцах Дэшвуда серой сталью, вклинилась в замок. Не прошло и десяти минут, как раздался характерный щелчок, а вместе с ним пала последняя преграда, бессильно повиснув на цепи раскрытым зёвом дужки.

Отдалённым звоном огласили полночь старые часы Камазена, и под этот зловещий звук колокола они ступили на промёрзлую землю кладбища. Холодные крылья осени взметнулись вверх, разгоняя по антрацитовому небу бледные тени туч. Лунный свет без преград полился на серые камни надгробий, выхватывая из темноты очертания изваяний плачущих ангелов и покосившиеся ограды могил. Не было слышно никакого призрачного шёпота, не носились хороводы из бестелесных духов по воздуху, только ветер шумел в кронах деревьев, перебирая игольчатые листья кипарисов.

— Не думал, что ночью здесь может быть красиво, — Дэшвуд неспешно двигался по широкой дорожке, приноровившись шагать так, чтобы его спутник за ним поспевал. — Кстати, Рутберг, ты веришь в духов?

— Ты выбрал очень хороший момент для этого вопроса. Я собираюсь стать экзорцистом, как ты думаешь, верю я в них или же нет? — Рутберг глубоко вздохнул, откидывая капюшон со светло-пшеничных волос. Его внимательный взгляд медленно скользнул по открывшимся просторам, словно выискивая что-то определённое, видное лишь ему одному.

— Там что-то есть, — длинный палец Рутберга указал на мелькнувшую вдалеке тень, за ней крадучись пробиралась другая. Дэшвуд только и успел тихо охнуть, когда на удивление крепкая хватка худеньких рук сжала край его рукава и потянула за огромную каменную плиту, надёжно скрывшую сгорбившихся подростков от чьих-то глаз.

— Так это же... — нахмурившись, Дэшвуд глядел, как возле одной из статуй собиралась довольно разношёрстная компания, вовсе не похожая на сонм неупокоенных душ, о которых шептались в городе. То были трое мужчин в лохмотьях, отдалённо напоминающие старые робы. Порванная одежда на одном из них тянулась длинными лоскутками, навевая мысли о старике Пэтере и его странном рассказе. По тонкому слуху резанул звук железа о камень, когда самый рослый из собравшихся мужчин принялся орудовать стальным прутом, желая отодвинуть надгробную плиту около изваяния.

— Не призраки это, Дэш, каторжники беглые... Ты приглядись, лица точь-в-точь с тех бумажек, что лепит городская стража к стенам и доскам у дорог. Видимо, здесь есть другой проход, — Рутбергу достаточно было несколько раз посмотреть из-за плиты, дабы удостовериться в этом, он перевёл взгляд на Дэшвуда и крайне серьёзно сказал: — Нам нужно выбираться отсюда.

— Я хочу посмотреть, что они там выискивают. Одним глазком, туда и обратно, — не дослушав увещеваний, Дэшвуд осторожно и быстро подполз к другой плите, что была значительно меньше и могла скрыть за собой лишь одного человека. Расстояние между ним и целью медленно сокращалось, теперь Дэшвуд слышал обрывки фраз, доносимые порывами стылого ветра.

— Ещё немного, — лицо рослого мужчины, крепко державшего прут широкими, натруженными руками, было красным от прилагаемых усилий, но он не сдавался. Рядом с ним кряхтели, намертво вцепившись в неподатливый камень, остальные, пока с тихим скрежетом плита не разверзлась, образуя брешь, куда хлынули тонкие серебряные лучи ночного светила.

Все трое замерли, вглядываясь вниз, и даже Дэшвуд высунул косматую голову, чтобы как следует разглядеть увесистый сундук, покрытый пылью и выцветшим от старости коричневым сукном. Всё тот же мужчина, орудовавший ранее сталью, спрыгнул вниз, торопливо отдёрнул ткань, а потом и крышку сундука, обнажив его полное сокровищ чрево. Золотые монеты, серебряные кубки и унизанные жемчугом бусы, красные рубины в массивных перстнях и россыпь бледных сапфиров, окаймляющих одну из диадем — всё это хранилось там и ждало своего часа. Выходцу из трущоб, такому, как Дэшвуд, никогда ещё не доводилось видеть подобного богатства, он неосознанно подался ближе, во все глаза глядя на переливчатый блеск драгоценных камней. Гулко в тишине хрустнула ветка под его ногами, привлекая внимание бывших каторжников.

— Эй, да тут же мальчишка! — крикнул один из них, смотря на зазевавшегося свидетеля их раскопок. Все три пары глаз обратились к нескладной фигуре Дэшвуда, а сам он рванул назад к спасительно открытым воротам. Дэшвуд бежал мимо оград, перепрыгивая через поваленные кресты и плиты, наступая на засохшие цветы и жадно глотая обжигающе холодный воздух, что врывался в лёгкие, наполняя их живительным кислородом.

— Хватайте его, он не должен уйти, иначе расскажет о нас и тайнике! — крики и гулкий топот ног были слышны за спиной, но Дэшвуд был проворен и смел, он вполне мог убежать и отвести погоню от своего друга. Не дать им увидеть Рутберга — эта мысль окрыляла его и придавала сил, как тут что-то опутало его ступни, заставило упасть скошенной травой и больно удариться носом. Один из каторжников медленно подходил к своей жертве, пока мальчишка старался избавиться от наброшенных на него пут. Сердце пропустило удар, когда огромная лапища потянулась к нему, но тут дыхнуло травами — и щедрая горсть зверобоя и полыни, брошенная в глаза преследователю меткой рукой, выиграла несколько минут.

— Мои глаза... глаза! — вскричал мужчина, протирая их пальцами и шаря невидящим взором, пока Рутберг освобождал ноги друга от верёвок.

— Идём, ну же, вставай, — Рутберг потянул Дэшвуда вверх, заставил подняться с земли и побежать за ним, таким хрупким и одновременно уверенным, скользящим меж поникнувших статуй путеводной звездой на темнеющем фоне неба. Ещё долго и загнанно бились в унисон сердца беглецов, когда, скрывшись во тьме подлеска, они глядели в сторону кладбища, прислушиваясь к каждому ночному шороху.

— Ну вот, а ты говорил, что травы здесь не помогут... — Рутберг сидел на поваленном дереве рядом с Дэшвудом и всё ещё крепко сжимал в руках заветный, сильно потерявший в весе, мешочек. Подол его балахона был грязным, и кое-где появились прорехи, но это единственное, что пострадало после такого длинного забега не на жизнь, а на смерть.

— Думаю, мне придётся пересмотреть на них свои взгляды, — сощурившись, Дэшвуд молча смотрел, как рассеивается под солнечными лучами темнота ночи, а с ней все глупые россказни о призраках.


End file.
